The Conquest of Egypt
by South Down
Summary: It's a battle Between The Proud Pharaoh Rameses the Second and the Evil Horned King Over control over all Egypt, Who will win.


**This is a tale of life and death, Anger and loss, the fall of a proud man, and the rise of a Tyrant.**

Ramases sat in his throne room, His Brooding never wavering in the slightest, For seven Damn Months, That… Creature had been Terrorizing the land, HIS land, He was Pharaoh, He was the Morning and the Evening Star, Why, Why was he so powerless against this, Why had the gods chosen to Condemn him?

Those Idiot Frauds, Hotep and Huy were certainly no help, In these matters, But really… When were they ever? Still in his thoughts, Ramases got up and walked to the balcony just to see the State of his Empire, The Statues were ablaze, Rodents were scurrying everywhere and that Accursed Plague that had been everywhere, He himself had sustained a few afflictions from it, Ramases didn't care for that, Why was all this happening?, Where was it coming from?

Than Out of nowhere, A low holw was heard, Like that of wolf, Followed by small gusts of wind Carrying blue lighting Which was swirling round and round till a fire appeared in the center, Eventually an small explosion happened, And out of the smoke, Came a Creature, No _The _Creature, That abomination of life itself.

It was what looked like a man but was more skeletal and Green, With rotting flesh and Two large horns protruding from his hood. He wore a red robe with a large black furry scarf around it, Ramases knew who this was, The Horned King, That Black hearted Upstart.

"What do you want?" Demanded Ramases in an angry voice.

"Have you agreed to my terms yet?" Asked the Horned king.

Ramases Scowled. "You have already been given my Answer, Demon!"

"Have I?" The King asked. "Because I seem to recall, You wanted to a week to think it over."

"And I have used that time as I see fit." Countered Ramases.

The Horned King smirked. (Well if he had lips he'd be smirking.) This Ramses 2 was clearly to Stubborn for his own good, Evan after all the plagues he cast he still wouldn't yield.

"So what is you answer?" Asked the king.

Ramses was silent for a moment, His Angry Expression never faulting.

"You know this is inevitable." Continued the Horned King. We have much larger Enemies than each other."

"Such as?" Asked The Pharaoh.

The Horned King clasped his hands behind his back. "The current State of the War for Example, Lord Jargafar and the Fire nation are starting to grow in power, More than ever, Frollo is biding his time in France, And the Rest… They too have been quite, I'm assembling an Alliance, A grand Alliance to combat them and crush the Freedom watch, Your help would be required.

Ramses Scoffed. "This is what you said when you first arrived."

"And I meant it, Only together can we overcome this, Do I have your support or not?"

Ramses shook his head dismissively. "When all Hell Freezes over!" And he threw a calace at the Horned King, Who quickly dodged his projectile.

"You have made a very grave error than…" He said Menacingly, And with that, He vanished in the same cloud of smoke whence he came.

The guards rushed in to find the Pharaoh alone, As he turned to them, His Eyes like slits.

"Assemble My troops." He said.

**Meanwhile.**

The Horned king slunk back to his castle, The dark halls of his throne room were only lit by Torchlight, Which illuminated the Flags from the many Kingdoms he conquered over the years.

"Welcome back Your Majesty." Sniggered Creeper, A small green goblin. "How pray tell was your-?"

"How do you think!?" Snapped the King, Grabbing him by the throat.

"That bad?" Asked Creeper, Who chuckled Nervously before The Horned King Strangled him and Dropped him on the floor.

"I have overestimated the Man." He Said. "His Arrogance will be his doom, Creeper bring my book of Spells."

"Whatever for Sire?" Asked Creeper.

"The Pharaoh may be coming, And I don't want to waste my forces on the likes of him." Explained the King. "I believe some magic should do the trick."

"But don't you-?"

"Fool! My Power is not limited, No I just havent had the proper opportunity to show it off, This will show them all why it is folly to trifle with me, Now go!"

Creeper scurried off to obey.

**Later.**

The King had taken to his tomes and stood at a window awaiting his Enemies arrival, Then came Creeper in the room.

"What is it now Creeper?"

"The Scouts have made their report, Pharaoh is coming." Said Creeper.

The Horned King looked out to the Horizon and Saw Rameses, Riding a war Chariot and Dressed for Battle, At his back was an entire Army of Egyption warriors At His Command the Charged towards the Castle.

"A spell of Fire shall keep them at bay." Said the King Reading through a book and with a flick of his wrist a giant Whirlwind of Fire Blocked Rameses and his army's path, It chased them as they tried to go around it, Cutting them off from their destination.

"That will hold him for now." Said the Horned King. "I have to get another more effective spell." He went through his book again.

Meanwhile, Rameses had gotten his troops passed the fire after it subsided, His eyes Narrowed at the castle, That wretched bag of Bones and his parlatricks would not stop him! He Drew his Sword and Ordered the Charge, The armies of Egypt surged into the gorge with Rameses at it's head, Suddenly this Chariot bounded out a cliffside and shattered to pieces upon impact, Rameses was not hurt, But temporarily dazed.

Back with the Horned King, His chance had come.

"Now I shall make the gorge a watery Grave!"

The Gorge was suddenly filled with Rushing Water, and It swept Ramses troops up in it, It headed straight towards the Pharaoh, Who couldn't even run in time!

"**NOOOOOO!"**

The Horned king watch the scene with satisfaction,

He had won, Egypt was his.

"**HaHaHaHaHa!'**

Rameses Eyes suddenly burst open, He awoke to find himself in places he didn't even know about, Met with a being beyond his imagination.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The large Woman with Black hair stared bemusedly at him.

"You wouldn't happen to of heard of a… Goddess of Discord?"

**The End, And To Be continued.**

Just so you know, This is a tie in to Crossover legends, As I mentioned before, this story is based on the Villains tournaments, Rameses, Eris and The Horned king will serve as Recurring Major Antagonists in future installments of the Series, So Stay tuned for them, Hope you all enjoyed this Story.


End file.
